Once Upon A Special Girl
by Kouta Major101
Summary: Prince Soul is always bored, even his personal maids can't entertain him with their feminine features. All except Maka, his favorite maid, who seems to be different than the others. A Soul x Maka fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a fanfic im writing all about Soul and Maka! Enjoy!**

_One day, in the kingdom of Death City, (Yes I know the beginning sucks) Prince Soul was looking for something, ANYTHING interesting to do. _

"UHH..." Soul sighed boredly. What was he supposed to do? There was absolutely NOTHING to do in this boring good for nothing kingdom. He decided to call in his handful of personal maids to tend to his bored manly interests. "MAIDS! I"M DYING COME SAVE ME!" he yelled.

Four maids came running. "Master Soul? What's the matter?!" they asked.

"I'm bored. Entertain me," He demanded. Of course, as usual, his personal dim witted maids listened. They all scrambled off to find any means of entertainment. Each one came back to him with the usual items, a book, a magazine, a video game. He sighed and grumbled at each of these pitiful attempts to entertain him. But there was still hope, he knew. For his favorite maid was up next. She came back with nothing but a glare on her face. He looked at her skeptically. "What have you brought me?" he sighed.

She frowned at him. "Absolutely nothing. Entertain yourself!" she responded rudely. This was why Soul liked this maid the best. Because she was different. Unlike the others, she provided him with something to think about, like why she never did as he asked. Her name was Maka.

"OHH this aagain!? What's the matter with you? Do you have issues? Why don't you do what I say?" Soul asked her. He smiled inwardly as he waited for her usual response.

"Hmph! Because I don't have to! And if you don't like it, then fire me!" She yelled. She always did that. Soul found her rather interesting. He COULD always fire her, but then, what would there be for him to think about? She was always on his mind.

"Maids, I'm still bored. Entertain me. Strip or something," He grumbled. He watched boredly as, all but one, the maids stripped. Of course, the only one still clothed, was Maka. He couldn't even begin to understand why he could watch females strip and be completely and utterly bored out of his mind. Why didn't he care about what the other three maids did? All he ever watched was Maka. And she never did anything. He watched her as she glared at him with her bright green eyes. The others were extremely stupid, he decided. Maka had a brain and she decided to use it. She seemed to have pride and dignity. She was a challenge, he decided. An adventure. Something entertaining.

"UHH YOU ARE ALL SO STUPID! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" She ordered. Of course, the other maids only took orders from their master. They completely ignored her. She expected that to happen though, so she turned and directed her anger at him. "YOU!" she pointed. "MAKE THEM PUT THEIR CLOTHES ON! HAVE A LITTLE RESPECT!"

He considered this order. How would she react if he did as she asked? She would most likely decide to angrily leave the room and wait for the others outside. That was completely and utterly boring. So he decided to ignore her order. He shrugged his shoulders. She looked extremely pissed off. He watched her as she walked madly towards him. Closer, and closer, and closer, and WHAM! He suddenly felt pain coursing through his had kicked him really hard this time.

"Maids, help..." he breathed. The maids instantly went to his side to help him up and take him to the doctor. All but Maka. Even though he was currently suffering from extreme pain, she was still his very favorite maid ever. He decided that he would go through anything to see her watch him back.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Ill update soon. Please REVIEW! Give me suggestions on how to make this awesomer, or as my best friend says, more awesome.**


	2. Once Upon a Missing Page

**hay guys sorry for not updating sooner! i tried to type up this chapter last week, but i accidentally pushed a button that deleted EVERYTHING. so i just cried inside and decided to do it another time. But here it is! ENJOY!**

_One day in Prince Soul's Castle..._

It was a bright, sunny day. Some would even say it was perfect. Yet, Maka was still sitting in her room reading a book while everyone else, even Prince Soul, was outside enjoying life.

It wasn't just a normal book though, it was Maka's favorite. It was called _Love Is My Frenemy. _It was a romantic story about a girl named Kanami, who fell in love with her ex best friend, Sasuki. The two used to hate each other, ever since they got into a big fight, until the day that Kanami lost her memory in an accident. Kanami forgot everything that had happened, and Sasuki was there to support her, even though they weren't friends anymore. Over time, Sasuki began to love her back.

Maka was at the best part of the book, the part where Kanami gets her memories back. Maka was gripping the book so tightly that her hands turned red. She read to the end of the page, and turned, but there was a missing page. Maka froze. For two whole minutes she sat there in silence, not moving a muscle. Then she silently closed the book, got up, and walked to the window.

Outside, Soul and the others were having fun playing a game of tag. Maka stared in awe at them, wondering how they could have so much fun doing something so strange. _What are they even doing? It's not like tag is a fun game for teens. How can they find enjoyment in something so... small? _She watched as Soul ran after everyone, trying to tag them. He had the biggest smile on his face. For some reason, Maka couldn't look away. _He's so happy. I wish I could be happy. _She watched as all of them ran around in the grass, just laughing at nothing. Maka stood calmly at that window and watched Soul, and for a small milisecond, she felt something new.

At that moment, Soul saw Maka through the window and waved. Maka jumped and pretended not to care, though it was quite obvious how red her face was. Soul ran towards, the window, looking directly at Maka. _Oh no. i hope he's not coming over here. _But Soul didn't show any signs that he was going anywhere else. _He's coming over here. -_- _She quickly composed herself as Soul walked up to the window. He looked at her through the glass and smiled.

"Hey Maka! Come out and play!" he said. Maka rolled her eyes. _Yeah right. I'm not playing that dumb kids game. Especially not with him. _Maka shook her head. She was about to say something rude, but something completely different came out of her mouth instead.

"Ummm... I ummmm... I can't. I'm... um. I'm kinda busy. I lost a page of my book, and I can't find it." Soul looked at her, for some reason he had a shocked expression on his face. _What's his deal? Did I say something weird?_

"UH..UM...UHHHHHH... I mean! Okay that's fine you umm... you keep looking for it then... I'll just go and... umm... uhh... MAGIC LLAMA!" Soul said nervously. He was surprised that she had been so nice. For once, she sounded like she cared. He was used to the Maka that was always mean and tough and sarcastic. This was completely different. But he liked it.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Oh um... I'm just gonna go milk that magic llama... you know... the one that umm... oh! The one that lives on Drury Lane. Yah that one. Yah... whelp! I hope you find that page thingy!" Soul replied, and he quickly ran away. Maka watched a Soul ran to a tree and hid behind it. _What a weird guy... But I suppose I can like weird. _

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! If so, then review! I promise this time I'll update sooner! And that book is a figment of my imagination, therefore it does not, at least to the extension of my knowledge, exist. But hay! Who knows! Maybe I can make it exist. **


	3. Once Upon a Visiting Prince

**Hay guys! I told you id update sooner so I did! Woo! Yay. Anywho. Enjoy!**

_One day at Prince Soul's Castle..._

Maka sat in her room, once again, reading a book. She was nearly to the end, when she heard loud noises that sounded like a giant stomping. At first, she tried to ignore it, but it just wouldn't stop. It got to the point where Maka threw her book at the window and jumped through the hole she'd made. "SHUT THE HECK UP!" she yelled loudly. But then, she saw who it was.

Marching just outside the castle gates, was a huge army, with a blue haired guy leading them towards the castle. She heard him yell loud and clear, though he was far away,"HAHAHA! ONWARD!" At this point, Maka was kinda worried. _I can deal with this on my own. I don't need to tell Prince Soul. I'll just beat up this stupid army of theirs and get on with my life. _

Maka ran to the other maids, who were all in the dining hall. When she entered the room, they all looked at her with alarmed faces. They had heard the army too. "Girls! Let's get our brooms and mops, cuz we're about to kick some ass!" she said confidently. With that, they all stood up and raced to find their weapons.

They all met Maka outside, and stood there ready to fight. Maka called them to attention. "Alright ladies, it looks like theres about a hundred of them out there, not too many. Hirimi, I want you to go after the ones in the front lines. Saiyumi, go for the weakest looking ones. Takura, I'm counting on you to get rid of the rest. Leave the blue guy to me," she told them. They all nodded. "Ready? GO!"

*Saiyumi's POV*

I watched as the others ran, of course faster than me, out to greet the other army. I've always been the weakest one. I'm never going to be as strong as Hirimi and the others. But maybe I can be strong enough. As I ran towards the other soldiers, I saw Takura chopping through at least ten at once, clearing the way for me to reach a scrawnier one. I concentrated all of my strength in my arms as I pierced him with my sword. I hardly left a dent. _Uh oh_ was all I thought as the tiny little soldier pulled back his arm and prepared to kill me. _Oh no!_

*Hirimi's POV*

As I cut easily through the armor of the soldiers, I suddenly heard a loud CLANK. The sound of a sword hitting metal pierced the air, and shortly after, there was a scream. _Saiyumi!_ I cut the arm off of the guy I was fighting and raced towards the sound. There she was, a soldier standing over her with a sword, about to kill her. _Oh no you don't you dumb piece of shit! _Before he could even take another breath, I pushed my sword straight through his chest and he was dead. Saiyumi looked up at me with relief heavy in her eyes.

*Maka's POV*

Maka ran through all the other soldiers and went straight for the blue haired one. But someone got in my way before I could get to him. It was a tall girl with a long black ponytail and dark blue eyes. "STOP!" she yelled. I was soo close to chopping that girls head off, but another persons voice stopped me.

All the way by the castle doors, was Prince Soul. He told everyone to stop. _Damn you Soul I was gonna cut this chic's head off you can't just tell me to stop! _But I did. And then, no matter how against it I was, I allowed the blue haired guy and the tall chic to go into the castle with Prince Soul. _These guys just got on my bad side._

**I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me how to improve on stuff and help me make this as awesome as I can! Give me suggestions on what I should do next! Oh. And I typed this up before bed, and I ran out of time. So I'll do the character bio in the next chapter!**


End file.
